


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (14/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [56]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Louis taking care of George and Harry, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (14/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 3 sentences, so this is 6 total. :)

George is buzzing, soft gold wisps looping through his brain in anticipation, waiting for Harry and Louis to walk through the door for the first time in months and months and months -- Louis texted him to wait at Harry's house, naked, on his knees, and any minute now, they'll come inside and do something about it (hopefully, George thinks, they'll come inside).

Louis is the first one he sees and it makes something clang in his brain, like somebody banging a gong as hard as they can, like somebody switched a light on in his brain that's been off for so long that the light makes dark spots dance in front of his eyes.

"Shhh, George, hi, that's right," Louis coos, wrapping George in his strong arms; he smells tired and a little dirty and like travel, but like _Louis_ more and he's warm and it feels so, so good to really have him again, really have his Louis back, "I've got you, you're so good, still so good for me."

It's like melting, in a way, like he becomes Louis and Louis becomes him and they're part of each other after they weren't for so long, and George breathes out months of loneliness and longing and daydreams and breathes in Louis.

Another warm body presses up against his back and that's Harry, steady and comforting and so, so present, all wrapped around George and Louis both.

In a way, they're all wrapped up in each other all the time, even when they're not here -- but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel better when they are.


End file.
